


We Built This Pretty Man

by MrDrProfessorWecht



Category: Ninja Sex Party (Band)
Genre: Other, we built this city nsp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:02:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21625744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrDrProfessorWecht/pseuds/MrDrProfessorWecht
Summary: Happy Grumpmas!
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6
Collections: Game Grumps Holiday Exchange 2019





	We Built This Pretty Man

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Chips_and_Ice_Cream](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chips_and_Ice_Cream/gifts).



[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/154307571@N04/49150028007/in/dateposted-ff/)


End file.
